Mal Entendido
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Duas pessoas que têm o mesmo objectivo, serem felizes. Joey acha que Seto não quer um relacionamento sério, enquanto Seto está confuso. Quando tomam uma decisão, gera-se a confusão e um mal entendido pode estragar tudo. Oneshot.


**Título:** Mal Entendido

**Autoria:** FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Duas pessoas que têm o mesmo objectivo, serem felizes. Joey acha que Seto não quer um relacionamento sério, enquanto Seto está confuso. Quando tomam uma decisão, gera-se a confusão e um mal entendido pode estragar tudo. Oneshot.

**Mal Entendido**

Seto Kaiba sentia-se bem. Joey Wheeler sentia-se muito bem. Estavam os dois deitados na grande cama do quarto de Seto Kaiba. Seto estava nesse momento a olhar para o tecto branco, apesar de não o ver com clareza pois já era de noite e as luzes do quarto estavam apagadas. Por seu lado, Joey estava quase a adormecer, com a cabeça no peito de Seto. Estavam cansados, os dois, depois das actividades nocturnas que tinham praticado, mas enquanto Joey se apressava a ir para a terra dos sonhos, Seto estava longe de adormecer, pois estava pensativo e isso mantinha-o desperto.

Durante muito tempo, Seto Kaiba tivera a convicção de que nunca se apaixonaria por ninguém. Não era do seu gosto estar emocionalmente ligado às pessoas. Claro que Mokuba era excepção pois era o seu irmão, mas tirando ele, Seto nunca quisera ter ligações com mais ninguém. Tinha de conviver com muitas pessoas, por causa do seu trabalho e porque vivia numa cidade com milhares de pessoas, mas não queria ter laços afectivos que lhe pudessem causa dissabores. Seto já sofrera no passado. Perdera os pais, sofrera com o pai adoptivo e com ele aprendera a esconder as emoções.

Seto detestava qualquer ideia de se poder tornar vulnerável e os laços afectivos criavam isso. Quantas vezes não se tornara já vulnerável por causa de Mokuba, que já fora raptado várias vezes? Mais laços afectivos significariam mais possibilidades de se magoar e mais possibilidades de usarem as pessoas de quem gostava contra ele. Uma das razões porque Seto evitava o contacto físico, era porque tinha a certeza de que isso facilitava sempre a criação de laços. Porém, tudo em que Seto acreditava e seguia sofrera um abalo.

Mesmo quando, por alguns segundos, Seto equacionara a possibilidade de se apaixonar por alguém, nunca pensara que se apaixonaria por Joey Wheeler. Nem nos seus mais mirabolantes sonhos. Ou pesadelos. No entanto, as coisas tinham mudado quando ambos tinham ficado presos na biblioteca da escola. Seto tinha-se instalado num canto da biblioteca a estudar e Joey estava no outro canto da biblioteca, num lugar meio escondido, onde se tinha instalado e adormecido. Tinha sido uma surpresa para Seto quando tentara sair da biblioteca, estando ela já vazia e encontrara as portas trancadas. A bibliotecária tinha-se ido embora e deixara-o lá dentro.

A primeira coisa que sentira fora raiva. Como se atrevia a bibliotecária a esquecer-se dele? Que incompetente que ela era. Não tinha apagado as luzes, nem sequer verificara que a biblioteca estava vazia. Mais tarde viera a descobrir que a bibliotecária tinha saído à pressa pois o marido tivera um acidente, mas naquele momento não tinha aquela informação. Se a situação já era má, ficou pior quando viu que o seu telemóvel não tinha bateria, nem podia sair por uma das janelas da biblioteca, pois a biblioteca situava-se no segundo andar. No entanto, a situação chegou ao extremo quando Joey acordou e Seto se viu fechado com uma das pessoas que mais desprezava.

Começaram por discutir bastante, até não terem mais insultos a lançar um ao outro. De seguida, começaram a pensar no que podiam fazer para sair dali. As portas da biblioteca eram bastante grossas e mesmo que conseguissem arrombar uma delas, havia portas que trancavam as passagens para os pisos inferiores e não poderiam, com toda a certeza, arrombá-las a todas. Acabaram por se sentar, lado a lado, esperando em silêncio. Silêncio esse que não durou muito tempo. Joey detestava estar assim em silêncio. E então, Seto tivera de o ouvir a falar durante muito tempo. Protestara para Joey se calar, mas Joey ignorara-o e continuara.

Falara de tudo e Seto não lhe estava a prestar muita atenção, pelo menos até à parte em que Joey começara a comparar as suas vidas. A partir desse momento, Seto começou a prestar atenção. Queria ouvir o que Joey diria para de seguida lhe mandar à cara que as suas vidas não tinham nada de idêntico. Mas Joey começara por dizer que ambos tinham irmãos mais novos e depois começara a falar de infância e de pais abusivos. Seto nunca ouvira Joey falar do seu pai, nem sabia como era a vida do outro rapaz. Ficara surpreendido com o desabafo de Joey, sobre os problemas que o seu pai tinha com o álcool, que por vezes lhe batia e que tivera de arranjar alguns empregos em part-time para pagar as dívidas do pai.

A partir desse momento, Seto deixou de lado os pensamentos de insultar Joey novamente. Ganhara-lhe um novo respeito. Saber a história de Joey mudara muita coisa. Acabaram por adormecer os dois e no dia seguinte acordaram quando a bibliotecária os acordou. Depois de explicada a situação, a bibliotecária pedira imensas desculpas e Seto acabara por deixar de lado a ideia de fazer queixa dela ou de a processar. A partir desse dia, Seto não voltara a insultar Joey e por seu lado, Joey acabara por criar uma nova empatia com o outro rapaz. Meses depois, os dois estavam a iniciar uma relação, que não estava bem definida para nenhum deles.

Essa situação preocupava Seto. A cada dia que se passava, estava mais ligado a Joey e não sabia se aquilo estava certo. Sem dúvida que se sentia bem quando estava com Joey, mas eram muito diferentes. Sentia-se mais desinibido quando Joey estava por perto, mas quando a imprensa descobrisse a relação, poderia ser uma catástrofe para os negócios. Sentia-se feliz quando Joey estava com ele, mas temia ficar demasiado apegado a ele e que Joey um dia o deixasse. Por tudo isto, Seto Kaiba não sabia o que pensar. Deveria apostar tudo nesta relação? Deveria acabar com ela enquanto ainda não estava totalmente dependente de Joey? A dúvida surgia na sua mente e durante vários minutos Seto não conseguiu adormecer.

**Mal Entendido**

Joey Wheeler foi acordado com um toque no ombro, mas não abriu os olhos. Murmurou que queria dormir mais cinco minutos e virou-se na cama. Seto abanou a cabeça e deu um abanão a Joey, até que o outro rapaz abriu os olhos e o encarou.

"O que foi?" perguntou ele, aborrecido. "Estava a dormir tão bem…"

"Eu sei, mas está na hora de te levantares. O Mokuba há-de estar a levantar-se daqui a pouco." disse Seto.

Joey suspirou e acenou afirmativamente. Eram raras as vezes em que Joey dormia na mansão, para evitar que alguém desconfiasse de que existia alguma coisa entre eles. Apenas Yugi sabia da relação que os dois tinham. Das poucas vezes em que Joey dormira na mansão, tivera sempre de acordar mais cedo, para sair da mansão antes que Mokuba acordasse. Seto não queria que o irmão soubesse do que se estava a passar, especialmente quando nem ele próprio estava certo do que iria fazer. Não podia deixar Mokuba saber do que se estava a passar, quando havia a hipótese de Seto terminar tudo.

Joey levantou-se e dirigiu-se rapidamente à casa de banho. Tomou um duche rápido e depois regressou ao quarto, onde vestiu rapidamente as suas roupas. Seto viu-o partir, com um misto de alívio por Mokuba não ir ver Joey, mas também de culpa por fazer com que Joey tivesse de sair assim.

Quando Joey saiu da mansão, considerando que era Sábado e não tinha aulas, decidiu ir dar uma volta pela cidade. O seu pai nem teria notado a sua falta e era demasiado cedo para Joey ir ter com Yugi. Joey ia sempre ter com Yugi depois de dormir na mansão e ter de sair de lá sem o verem. Vagueou pela cidade durante horas, até que achou que já estava numa hora aceitável para visitar Yugi. Ao chegar à casa dele, Yugi veio abrir a porta e convidou-o a entrar. Já adivinhava o que tinha acontecido.

"Voltou a acontecer o mesmo, Joey?" perguntou Yugi, quando já estavam os dois sentados na sala de estar.

"Sim. Outra vez." respondeu Joey, suspirando. "Começa sempre tudo bem, mas o final é sempre o mesmo, comigo a ter de sair às escondidas para o Mokuba não me ver. Não sei porque é que ainda me surpreendo com isto ou porque é que ainda tenho esperanças de que da próxima vez o Kaiba me deixe ficar e diga ao Mokuba que estamos juntos. É patético ter esperanças destas, não é?"

"Claro que não, Joey." respondeu Yugi, rapidamente. "Não é patético. Tu gostas dele e gostavas que pudessem estar juntos, sem este tipo de situações. Não tem nada de mal teres esperanças de que tudo corra bem."

"Mas porque é que tenho esperanças? Sou definitivamente estúpido. O Kaiba está comigo, mas é só uma questão de tempo até ele querer acabar tudo comigo. Não sei o que me vai dizer nessa altura. Que eu era apenas um passatempo? Que somos demasiado diferentes para estarmos juntos? Que tem vergonha de ter um relacionamento comigo?"

Joey suspirou, calando-se subitamente e Yugi não sabia o que lhe havia de dizer para o animar, pois tinha as mesmas preocupações que Joey. Yugi temia que dentro de pouco tempo Seto Kaiba acabasse por magoar Joey. Joey já tinha sido magoado demasiadas vezes e Yugi não o queria ver sofrer, mas não podia fazer nada, além de aconselhar o amigo.

"Joey, eu sei que tu gostas do Kaiba, mas com tudo isto… vocês já estão juntos há alguns meses… bem, não sei se estar juntos é o termo certo, uma vez que não têm nada de oficial, mas isto não vos está a levar a lado nenhum. Tu sabes como o Kaiba é. Vais continuar a suportar isto, Joey?"

"O que queres dizer com esse tipo de pergunta?"

"O que eu quero dizer é que talvez seja melhor seres tu a terminar tudo. Tu próprio disseste que é uma questão de tempo até que o Kaiba termine tudo contigo. Portanto, não será melhor seres tu a terminar tudo, agora, antes que te envolvas ainda mais com ele? Ao menos sairias da situação com alguma dignidade, Joey…"

Joey demorou alguns segundos a reagir às palavras do amigo. Ser ele a terminar tudo com Seto? Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes. Mesmo que a situação fosse difícil, mesmo que por vezes sofresse com certas atitudes, nunca pensara ser ele a terminar tudo.

"Não sei, Yugi…"

"Então, pensa. Pensa bem. Eu sei que gostas muito do Kaiba e se ele te estivesse a fazer feliz, eu seria o primeiro a apoiar a vossa relação. A sério que sim. Mas nestas circunstâncias, isto só te está a magoar e irás ficar ainda mais magoado no futuro."

"Eu sei." disse Joey, levantando-se. "Eu sei que o Kaiba tem certas atitudes que por vezes me magoam um pouco, mas também há situações em que me sinto feliz. Muito feliz, mesmo. Podemos não sair juntos para não nos verem, mas adoro passar a tarde com ele a ver algum filme, quando o Mokuba está na casa de um amigo. Ou até mesmo quando ele perde algum do seu tempo livre, que sendo o Kaiba o presidente de uma empresa, não é muito, para me ajudar a estudar ou quando estamos juntos, na mesma cama…"

Yugi abanou a cabeça. Percebia o ponto de vista de Joey, pois ele estava já demasiado envolvido com Seto. Tentava ver as coisas pelo lado positivo. E Yugi tentava ver as coisas como eram na realidade. Apesar de pequenas alegrias, que futuro teriam Joey e Seto, naquelas circunstâncias, vivendo algo que nem se podia classificar de namoro, escondidos, sem certezas sobre nada?

"Joey, a vida é tua e eu vou estar aqui para te apoiar seja qual for a decisão que tomes, de manter tudo como está agora ou de terminares tudo com o Kaiba. Agora, pensa no que é melhor para ti. Não gostavas de ter um namoro normal, com alguém com quem pudesses passear, sem te importares com mais nada, sem teres de te esconder e ocultar aos outros que estavam juntos?"

Joey suspirou, baralhado com tudo. Parte de si concordava plenamente com Yugi. Quantas vezes não fantasiara que adoraria passear com Seto no parque ou até por um dos parques de diversões Kaiba Land? Ou talvez irem jantar fora, poderem ir ao cinema ou fazer qualquer outro tipo de actividades em conjunto, sem terem de se esconder.

"Yugi, tenho de pensar."

"Sim, pensa e toma uma decisão." disse Yugi, abanando a cabeça.

**Mal Entendido**

Dois dias depois, Seto e Mokuba estavam a jantar calmamente. Seto tinha chegado relativamente cedo à mansão e conseguira jantar com o irmão, o que não acontecia sempre, devido ao excesso de trabalho que por vezes tinha. Seto andava muito mais pensativo do que o habitual e não se conseguia concentrar com tanta facilidade nos negócios. Na sua mente continuava a dúvida sobre se deveria ou não terminar tudo com Joey.

"Seto, está tudo bem?" perguntou Mokuba, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao olhar para o irmão, do outro lado da mesa. "Há algum problema na Kaiba Corporation?"

"Não, não há nenhum tipo de problema. Está tudo bem." respondeu Seto, evasivamente.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Mokuba conseguia perceber quando o irmão não queria falar e achou melhor continuar a comer sem interromper os seus pensamentos, enquanto Seto voltava a pensar em Joey. Não havia dúvida que se sentia mais feliz quando Joey estava com ele, mas havia imensas coisas negativas que podiam advir daquela relação. Porém, o que mais preocupava Seto não eram as notícias que estariam presentes nos jornais ou o perigo que poderia ser para os negócios, mas sim em como Mokuba reagiria.

Afinal, desde há muito tempo que eram apenas e só os dois, a apoiarem-se um ao outro. Claro que Mokuba simpatizava com Joey, mas daí a aceitar que ele fosse namorado do seu irmão ia uma grande distância. Olhando para o irmão, Seto hesitou. Poderia tentar abordar o assunto, não directamente sobre Joey, mas sobre os namoros em geral. Mas Mokuba desconfiaria, de certeza.

"_E se desconfiar? Agora não posso estar a perder mais tempo. Tenho de tomar uma decisão e para isso preciso de saber a opinião do Mokuba. É importante. A sua opinião é que me vai fornecer a resposta ao que fazer a seguir." pensou Seto._

Respirando fundo, sem nunca deixar de manter a sua postura, Seto preparou-se. Iria abordar o assunto da maneira o mais normal possível, sem transparecer qualquer tipo de nervosismo. Afinal, sempre conseguira fingir não sentir nada, por isso só teria de o fazer novamente e não deveria haver problema.

"Mokuba, necessito de te fazer uma pergunta."

"Uma pergunta? Está bem."

"O que é que tu achavas, se eu começasse a namorar?"

Mokuba ficou tão surpreendido com aquela pergunta, que acabou por deixar o seu garfo cair ao chão. Não se preocupou em apanhá-lo, pois estava demasiado ocupado a olhar para Seto. Nesse momento Mokuba estava com os olhos arregalados e de boca aberta, sem querer acreditar que o irmão lhe tinha feito aquela pergunta. Seto retraiu-se mentalmente. Aquilo não estava a correr muito bem.

"Tu, a namorar, Seto?" perguntou Mokuba, ainda perplexo. "Tu… a namorar…"

"Sim, o que é que pensarias disso?"

"Pensaria que alguém deve ter raptado o meu irmão e tê-lo substituído por algum robô maluco, com certeza." respondeu Mokuba. "Seto, tu não te aproximas de ninguém."

"Eu fiz-te uma pergunta hipotética, nada mais. O que é que tu acharias se eu começasse a namorar?"

"Eu… não sei exactamente. Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Tu afastas toda a gente de ti, Seto. Não dás confiança a quase ninguém. E nunca pensei que te interessasse namorares com alguém."

"O que eu quero saber é se ficarias zangado ou triste se eu começasse a namorar com alguém." disse Seto, directo ao assunto, já que a subtileza não estava a ajudar.

Mokuba hesitou, ficando pensativo. Tentou imaginar Seto com outra pessoa e foi difícil. Tentou imaginar Seto a passear com alguém, tentou imaginar Seto a trazer essa pessoa para jantarem os três na mansão. Depois pensou em Seto e a beijar essa pessoa. Abanou rapidamente a cabeça, tentando eliminar esses pensamentos.

"Então, Mokuba?" perguntou Seto, impaciente.

"Eu acho que não ficaria zangado. Eu, um dia, também quero namorar e tu também tens esse direito. Temos sido só os dois, mas se calhar não era mau termos mais alguém. Se namorasses, a nossa família aumentaria e até seria bom ter mais alguém connosco."

"Ei, eu falei em namorar e parece-me que já estás a pensar que eu me vou casar."

"Hum… uma coisa não pode levar a outra? Se bem que eu talvez ficasse um pouco ciumento. Sim, quase de certeza. Afinal, tu agora dás-me atenção só a mim e depois terias de a partilhar. Eu ficaria com ciúmes, mas compreenderia."

Seto acenou afirmativamente, parecendo satisfeito. Se Mokuba compreenderia, então tudo se tornava mais fácil.

"E então Seto, se me fizeste esta pergunta, é porque estás interessado em alguém, não é? Estás apaixonado e querias saber como é que eu iria reagir? Eu conheço a pessoa por quem estás apaixonado?" perguntou Mokuba, com os olhos a brilhar. "Conta-me!"

"Eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém. Perguntei… apenas por mera curiosidade e nada mais." mentiu Seto.

Mokuba estava de acordo com um relacionamento do irmão, mas Seto também não queria abrir-lhe o jogo assim sem mais nem menos. Primeiro teria de falar com Joey e depois, mais tarde, Mokuba saberia de toda a verdade.

"Seto, eu conheço-te e sei quando estás a mentir. Obviamente que estás apaixonado por alguém. O meu irmão, apaixonado por alguém. Será que estou a sonhar?" perguntou Mokuba, dando um beliscão a si mesmo. "Não, parece que afinal não estou a sonhar. É a pura verdade."

Seto lançou um olhar gelado ao irmão, que fez com que Mokuba sorrisse ainda mais abertamente.

"Precisas de conselhos amorosos, Seto? Eu posso ajudar-te a conquistar a rapariga por quem estás apaixonado. A sério, eu posso pensar nalgumas formas de a conquistares. As raparigas gostam de flores e chocolates. É uma boa ideia para presentes."

"E quem disse que era uma rapariga, Mokuba?"

Mokuba abriu a boca duas vezes e de nenhuma dessas vezes saiu nenhum som. Olhou para o irmão durante alguns segundos. Seto sentiu-se nervoso. Mokuba poderia aceitar um namoro, mas com outro rapaz? Talvez agora tivesse estragado tudo.

"Tu… gostas de outro rapaz, Seto?"

"E se gostar? Há algum problema, Mokuba? Ficas a gostar menos de mim por isso?"

"Claro que não!" exclamou Mokuba, rapidamente. "Eu… só fiquei surpreendido. Não estava à espera que gostasses de outro rapaz, mas és meu irmão e não é por gostares de outro rapaz que gosto menos de ti. Acho que… me posso habituar, com o tempo. E se o rapaz por quem estás apaixonado for simpático, então posso habituar-me rapidamente a ele, tenho a certeza."

Seto sorriu ligeiramente ao irmão, parecendo grato pela sua resposta.

"Mas então, precisas de ajuda para o conquistar?"

"Não é necessário. Acho que já o fiz."

"Quer dizer que já namoram?"

"Não propriamente, mas estamos a chegar lá, principalmente agora que tu estás de acordo."

"Eu confio em ti, Seto. Não sei quem é o rapaz de quem gostas, mas se te fez amolecer o coração e te conseguiu conquistar, deve ser bastante especial. Agora, estou mesmo curioso."

E foi nesse momento que Seto decidiu que iria pedir Joey em namoro e seriam namorados oficialmente, mesmo que houvessem muitas complicações no futuro. Se gostavam um do outro, superariam tudo.

**Mal Entendido**

No dia seguinte, à hora de almoço, Joey conseguiu afastar Yugi dos outros e os dois foram falar para uma sala de aulas vazia. Yugi percebeu que a agitação de Joey queria dizer que ele tinha tomado uma decisão.

"Yugi, já decidi o que vou fazer sobre mim e o Kaiba." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça.

"E o que decidiste?" perguntou Yugi, calmamente.

"Pensei muito nestes últimos dias. Eu gosto realmente do Kaiba. Gosto mesmo. Mas somos muito diferentes. Se ele ao menos quisesse namorar comigo, acho que talvez fosse possível ultrapassar todos os obstáculos, mas tu tinhas razão no que me disseste. O Kaiba nunca vai assumir nada entre nós e provavelmente acaba por me abandonar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Aliás, nem sei se se pode classificar como abandono, porque oficialmente não temos nada. Porque ele não quer…"

"Joey, da maneira como estás a falar, não me pareces nada convencido do que me estás a dizer. Estás a dizer-me que não queres continuar com ele?"

"Sim, vou dizer-lhe que não voltaremos a estar juntos."

"Tens a certeza? Eu sei que eu te disse que devias pensar bem, mas tu dizes que tomaste uma decisão e não me pareces realmente decidido, Joey. Ainda te resta uma esperança no peito e assim…"

"Yugi, não tornes isto mais difícil!" exclamou Joey, encarando o amigo. "Claro que eu tenho esperança… de que houvesse alguma possibilidade de eu e o Kaiba ficarmos mesmo juntos, mas isso é muito improvável, por isso é melhor mesmo acabar com tudo agora. E não estou feliz com isto, Yugi, mas também não estava exactamente feliz da maneira como a situação estava."

Yugi deixou o amigo acalmar-se um pouco. Joey suspirou, calando-se. Os dois amigos ficaram a olhar-se durante alguns segundos, até que Yugi abanou a cabeça.

"Eu disse que te apoiava, fosse qual fosse a tua decisão, Joey. E é o que farei. Tu conseguirás encontrar alguém que realmente goste de ti e te faça feliz, vais ver. Agora, quando é que vais dizer ao Kaiba?"

"Hoje, depois das aulas. Ele ligou-me, sabes? Queria ver-me. Disse-me para ir ter com ele à sua mansão quando as minhas aulas terminassem. A atitude dele até me fez hesitar, porque ele queria a minha companhia… mas já tomei uma decisão e vou com ela em frente. O Kaiba só se lembra de mim de vez em quando e eu quero mais que isso. Por isso, quando hoje for à mansão, vou dizer-lhe que me vou afastar dele, de vez."

"Desejo-te boa sorte, Joey. E sê forte."

**Mal Entendido**

As horas passaram rapidamente. Quando as aulas terminaram, Joey apressou-se a sair da escola, começando a caminhar em direcção à mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Estava nervoso com a situação. Não ia mudar de ideias. Mas como é que Seto iria reagir?"

"_Talvez não se importe. Talvez me atire à cara que não tínhamos nada para ser terminado e que qualquer pessoa quereria estar com ele e que não precisa de mim para nada. Sim, é provável que seja isso… mas será que nada do que aconteceu entre nós teria nenhum significado? Para mim, teve. Mas talvez para ele não tenha tido. Devo ser só mais um na vida dele, claro…" pensou Joey, enquanto ia caminhando._

Joey suspirou. Olhou para os dois lados da estrada e atravessou a rua, continuando a caminhar.

"_Se calhar o Kaiba ficará zangado. Pode expulsar-me logo da mansão ou então tenta bater-me. Não, acho que não. Ele é demasiado frio e controlado para perder assim a paciência e só o faria se eu fosse realmente importante para ele. Mas ele nunca quis assumir nada, por isso não é o caso. É capaz de gritar comigo e me chamar todo o tipo de coisas. Sim, é possível. Mas assim ficarei a saber que tomei a decisão certa, quando vir a sua reacção de fúria, não porque goste de mim, mas por ser eu a abandoná-lo, antes de ele me abandonar a mim."_

Joey olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. Tinham apenas passado alguns minutos desde que saíra da escola, mas a viagem até à mansão parecia nunca mais terminar.

"_E… não, porque estou a pensar nisto? Era bom, mas ele nunca me iria pedir para não o abandonar. Não, claro que não. Ele não se vai importar, provavelmente. Mas eu gostaria que se importasse. Que me pedisse para não o abandonar porque eu era especial para ele e não podia viver sem mim. Hum, isso é muito cliché, mas eu gostaria na mesma. Mas isso é tão improvável como eu ganhar algum prémio na lotaria. Mais improvável ainda do que ganhar o prémio, acho eu."_

Alguns minutos depois, Joey chegou ao portão da mansão. Um dos guardas abriu o portão para ele entrar, pois tivera ordens do patrão para o fazer quando Joey chegasse. Joey percorreu o caminho que separava o portão da mansão, enquanto ia ficando mais tenso e nervoso. Ao chegar à porta da mansão, o mordomo abriu-lhe a porta.

"Onde está o Kaiba?" perguntou Joey.

"O mestre Kaiba está na biblioteca, à sua espera. Eu levo-o lá." disse o mordomo, educadamente, fechando a porta de entrada.

Joey deixou-se conduzir até à biblioteca, apesar de saber onde ela ficava, das poucas vezes que tinha ido à mansão e não fora directamente para o quarto de Seto. O mordomo bateu à porta da biblioteca e do outro lado da porta, a voz de Seto mandou-o entrar. O mordomo entrou, com Joey atrás de si e anunciou-o. Seto abanou a cabeça e dispensou o mordomo, que saiu rapidamente da biblioteca.

Joey aproximou-se da grande secretária que se encontrava na ponta da biblioteca. Seto estava sentado à cadeira da secretária, de braços cruzados. Enquanto Joey se sentia nervoso, pelo que iria dizer a Seto pouco depois, por seu lado Seto também estava nervoso, apesar de não o mostrar, pelo que também queria dizer a Joey. Os dois encararam-se.

"Pediste-me para vir aqui hoje e vim. De qualquer maneira, tinha mesmo de falar contigo." disse Joey.

"Ai sim? Pois eu também preciso de falar contigo sobre algo importante." disse Seto, descruzando os braços. "Mas talvez queiras ser tu a começar. Diz-me então sobre o que é que queres falar."

Seto gostava sempre de começar a tratar os seus próprios assuntos primeiro e o seu primeiro impulso seria o de ser ele a falar primeiro, mas sentiu-se estranhamente cobarde nessa altura. Preferia que Joey dissesse primeiro o que tinha para dizer, enquanto reunia coragem para depois o pedir em namoro. Afinal, Seto nunca pedira ninguém em namoro e estava também um pouco receoso do que Joey faria.

"_Se ele aceitar, óptimo. Fica tudo bem. Se ele não aceitar… bem, acho que nunca mais consigo olhar para a cara dele. Se ele se rir de mim, então vou sentir-me totalmente humilhado e aí vou esquecer que o amor existe de todo e nunca mais me vou apaixonar por ninguém." pensou Seto._

"O que tenho a dizer não é fácil, Kaiba, mas tem de ser." disse Joey. "Nós temos estado juntos algumas vezes, mas agora está na hora de isso terminar. Não temos nenhuma definição de namorados nem nada do género, por isso, isso vai acabar."

"Concordo." disse Seto.

Seto estava a pensar que concordava que não podiam continuar como estavam, mas sim como sendo namorados. Por seu lado, Joey interpretou a palavra de Seto como sendo um sinal de concordância de que tudo deveria realmente acabar entre eles.

"Ainda bem que estás de acordo." disse Joey, apesar de se sentir magoado. Era tão insignificante que Seto tinha logo concordado em acabarem tudo. Queria livrar-se dele assim tão depressa? "A partir de hoje não nos vamos ver mais. Não quero nada contigo."

"Desculpa? O que é que estás a dizer?" perguntou Seto, surpreendido.

"Estou a dizer que acabou tudo entre nós. Tu próprio acabaste de concordar com isso. Estou farto e acabou e pronto."

"O que eu disse não é o que tu estás a pensar." disse Seto.

"Não importa agora, mesmo que grites comigo e me insultes, eu não sou nenhum boneco que podes usar quando quiseres e depois podes deitar fora. Acabou."

"Arranjaste outra pessoa, foi isso?" perguntou Seto, de modo frio.

Nesse momento, Joey sentiu-se automaticamente inclinado a mentir. Não, não arranjara ninguém, mas que importância tinha? Estava a acabar tudo com Seto e agora estava a sentir-se mais furioso, relembrando que Seto já tinha sido bastante negligente para com ele. E, mesmo que fosse só um pouco, agora seria a altura para o tentar magoar um pouco, num género de vingança.

"Sim, arranjei outra pessoa. Alguém que realmente gosta de mim e não um bloco de pedra frio como tu! Alguém que respeita os meus sentimentos e os retribui em pleno, sem necessidade de andarmos a esconder as coisas. Alguém maravilhoso, muito diferente de ti. Pensas que és perfeito, não é? Pois não és!"

Seto sentia-se furioso. Quando ia pedir Joey em namoro, o próprio Joey terminava tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, ainda por cima atacando-o verbalmente. Seto abanou ligeiramente a cabeça. Tinha sido tão estúpido, ao pensar que Joey até podia gostar dele. Afinal, já tinha arranjado outra pessoa.

"Sai da minha mansão, agora!" exclamou ele.

"Com prazer. Até nunca, Kaiba."

Joey saiu de rompante da biblioteca. Correu pelos corredores da mansão e quase chocou contra Mokuba, que vinha a sair da sala. Mokuba tentou chamá-lo, mas Joey saiu rapidamente pela porta principal da mansão. Sentia-se bastante mal. Quando saiu pelos portões da mansão, continuou a correr, até que parou num beco escuro, onde não estava ninguém. Sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar. Era algo estranho, ver Joey assim. Nunca chorara assim, nem mesmo quando a sua mãe tinha ido embora com Serenity ou nas inúmeras vezes que o seu pai, depois de beber demasiado, lhe tinha batido.

"_Acabou tudo. Era o que eu queria… mas claro que ele nem me tentou impedir." pensava Joey, tentando secar as lágrimas. "Não sou nada para ele. O Yugi tinha razão. E eu tive de tentar magoar o Kaiba. Ele magoou-me a mim e eu a ele. Ou talvez nem se tenha importado por o ter acusado. Sim, provavelmente não ligou nada ao que eu disse. Agora não quero saber. Vou esquecê-lo."_

Enquanto Joey se sentava no beco, na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, Seto estava sentado na cadeira da sua secretária, de punhos cerrados. Estava furioso e ao mesmo tempo estava bastante magoado e triste.

"_Como é que ele se atreveu a arranjar outra pessoa? Eu sei que ele tem alguma razão. Eu não admiti os meus sentimentos, não os tornei públicos e estivemos juntos em segredo. Não arranjei muito tempo para estar com ele… mas ele faz-me isto? Se queria acabar tudo, acabava comigo e depois ia juntar-se a quem quer que fosse. Mas assim, traiu-me. Bem… não tínhamos nada de oficial, mas foi uma traição na mesma."_

Seto recostou-se na cadeira, suspirando.

"_Sou mesmo estúpido. Quando eu me ia declarar, acontece isto. Ao menos agora sei quem realmente o Wheeler é e não fiz figura de parvo a declarar-me para ser rejeitado logo de seguida. Acabou. Eu sabia que esta estupidez de amor só me iria trazer coisas más. Não posso confiar em ninguém a não ser em mim próprio. Todos me podem magoar. Até mesmo o Mokuba o pode fazer. Não, não vou voltar a gostar de mais ninguém."_

Nesse momento, Mokuba entrou pela porta da biblioteca, que ainda estava aberta depois da saída tempestuosa de Joey. Mokuba aproximou-se da secretária, vendo que o seu irmão estava bastante hirto e os seus olhos pareciam faiscar de raiva.

"Seto, está tudo bem?" perguntou Mokuba. "Eu vi o Joey a sair daqui a correr. Nem sabia que ele estava na mansão. O que se passou?"

"Não se passou nada. Aquele inútil apareceu aqui apenas para me aborrecer, nada mais." respondeu Seto, numa voz fria, olhando para o irmão. "E estás proibido de falar nele novamente. O Wheeler nunca mais põe os pés aqui."

"Mas o que se passou? Já sei que vocês não se dão bem, mas não pode ter sido assim tão grave. Veio cá desafiar-te para um duelo? Ou já o fizeram? Mas ele não pode ter ganho o duelo, com certeza. O Joey saiu daqui a correr e parecia muito abatido. Acho que estava a chorar." disse Mokuba.

"A chorar? Sim, lágrimas de falsidade, talvez." disse Seto. "Agora, quero ficar sozinho."

"Mas Seto…"

"Deixa-me sozinho, Mokuba."

Mokuba suspirou e virou costas, começando a caminhar para fora da biblioteca. De repente, uma ideia súbita surgiu-lhe na cabeça. A conversa do dia anterior, sobre a pessoa de quem Seto gostava. Joey, a sair a correr da mansão. Seto, furioso como nunca o vira com Joey. Virou-se bruscamente.

"Seto, não me digas que o Joey é a pessoa de quem gostas?" perguntou ele.

Seto foi apanhado de surpresa e apenas por um segundo a sua expressão fria e impenetrável vacilou, mas foi suficiente para Mokuba perceber que acertara. Voltou rapidamente para perto do irmão.

"É ele. Tu gostas dele. Nunca teria adivinhado." disse Mokuba.

"Mokuba, não tens nada a ver com isso."

"Tenho sim! Sou teu irmão! E o Joey saiu daqui e estava a chorar e tu estás muito zangado. Vocês discutiram, não foi? Tu pediste-o em namoro e ele recusou, foi isso?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Não quero falar disso. Já te mandei ir embora. Se não fores agora, vais ficar de castigo."

"Que culpa teu eu, do que quer que tenha acontecido? Estou preocupado contigo, Seto! Isso é motivo para eu ser castigado? Nós só nos temos um ao outro e tu não partilhas nada comigo. Eu gostava muito mais do meu irmão quando não era um bloco de pedra sem sentimentos!"

Mokuba virou costas e saiu da biblioteca a correr, deixando Seto perplexo. Mokuba não se costumava irritar, nem responder-lhe mal.

"_Fabuloso. Perdi o Wheeler e agora o Mokuba está zangado. Raios! Porque é que tudo me acontece? Deve ser castigo por alguma coisa que eu fiz." pensou Seto, levantando-se. "Tenho de falar com o Mokuba. Estava errado. O meu irmão é a única pessoa que realmente se preocupa comigo e eu preciso do apoio dele, agora."_

Seto saiu da biblioteca e o mordomo disse-lhe que tinha visto Mokuba ir para o seu quarto. Seto caminhou até lá. Bateu à porta, mas Mokuba não respondeu. Abriu-a e viu que Mokuba estava deitado na sua cama, agarrado a uma almofada, não olhando para a porta.

"Mokuba, temos de falar."

"Agora não quero falar nada contigo. Vai-te tu embora. Fica sozinho, como querias." disse Mokuba.

Seto deu alguns passos em frente e fechou a porta atrás de si. Mokuba não se mexeu, continuando sem olhar para a porta.

"Mokuba, desculpa. Estou muito aborrecido e descarreguei em ti. Sim, é do Wheeler que eu gosto. Gostava, quero dizer. Ele veio cá. Eu queria pedi-lo em namorado, mas antes que o fizesse, ele acabou tudo comigo. Nós tínhamos… estado juntos algumas vezes, mas ele agora disse-me que tinha outra pessoa."

Mokuba mexeu-se na cama e virou-se para olhar para o irmão.

"Seto… eu não sabia…"

"De que me serviu gostar de alguém? Só me magoou." disse Seto. "O Wheeler preferiu outra pessoa a mim e agora aqui estou eu, bastante magoado."

Mokuba saltou da cama, largou a almofada e abraçou o irmão. Seto retribuiu o gesto.

"Vai passar, Seto. Vais encontrar alguém que goste mesmo de ti." disse Mokuba. "Vais ver."

"Não quero mais ninguém, Mokuba." respondeu Seto. "Só quero paz e não ser mais magoado."

Os dois irmãos ficaram em silêncio, abraçados um ao outro. Não necessitavam de mais palavras para se entenderem. Seto tinha o coração dilacerado e Mokuba sentia muita pena do que lhe tinha acontecido. Não era justo que isto se estivesse a passar com Seto.

"_Mas não vai ficar assim!" pensou Mokuba. "Não vou deixar. O Joey vai ouvir-me! Não pode magoar o meu irmão assim. O Joey saiu daqui a chorar, não sei porquê, mas vou falar com ele e repreendê-lo."_

**Mal Entendido**

No dia seguinte, Mokuba tentou falar com Joey na escola, mas Yugi informou-o que Joey não tinha aparecido nas aulas desse dia. Não era assim tão incomum Joey chegar atrasado ou faltar a algumas aulas, pelo que Mokuba decidiu esperar. Mais tarde nesse dia, Mokuba voltou a procurá-lo junto de Téa, Yugi e Tristan, mas a resposta foi a mesma.

"O Joey não apareceu em nenhuma das aulas." informou-o Téa. "Porque queres falar com ele?"

"É algo privado." respondeu Mokuba.

Yugi olhou para ele, um pouco desconfiado, tentando perceber se Mokuba sabia alguma coisa sobre o que se tinha passado entre Joey e Seto. No dia anterior, quando chegara a casa, Joey tinha ligado a Yugi e tinham ficado a falar durante bastante tempo. Yugi tentara consolar o amigo, que apesar da sua decisão, se encontrava bastante magoado.

"Algum de vocês sabe onde é que o Joey mora?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Eu sei. Mas é assim tão importante que tenhas de ir à casa dele?" perguntou Tristan.

"Sim. Podes dar-me a morada?"

Tristan assentiu e explicou a Mokuba onde ficava a casa de Joey. Quando Mokuba partiu, Yugi tentou ligar a Joey, para o avisar de que Mokuba iria a sua casa, mas o telemóvel de Joey estava desligado e Joey não tinha nenhum telefone fixo em casa. Yugi encolheu os ombros e suspirou.

"_Pode não ser nada demais." pensou ele. "Mas o que quer que seja, não posso parar o Mokuba."_

Quando Mokuba saiu da escola, entrou na limusina que o costumava levar a casa, mas deu instruções ao motorista para o levar a casa de Joey. Ao chegar lá, saiu da limusina e pediu ao motorista para aguardar e para não sair da limusina, pois o motorista queria ir com ele, para o proteger caso fosse necessário. Joey vivia num bloco de apartamentos. Antes que Mokuba pudesse tocar a uma das campainhas, uma vizinha de Joey saiu pela porta de entrada dos apartamentos e Mokuba aproveitou para entrar, sem ter de tocar à campainha. Joey poderia não lhe abrir a porta do prédio, mas assim pela menos essa etapa já estava concluída.

Mokuba subiu as escadas até ao terceiro andar e depois descobriu a porta do apartamento de Joey. Bateu à porta uma vez e aguardou. Nada aconteceu. Bateu novamente. Mais uma vez, ninguém respondeu. Será que não estava ninguém em casa? Mokuba não estava convencido.

"_Se calhar os amigos dele avisaram-no de que eu vinha para aqui e agora o Joey não me abre a porta." pensou Mokuba. "Ah, mas eu não desisto tão facilmente."_

Mokuba começou a bater mais violentamente à porta. De seguida, começou a gritar pelo nome de Joey e alguns segundos depois, a porta abriu-se de rompante. Joey tinha o cabelo mais desgrenhado do que o habitual e estava com olheiras.

"Mokuba, o que é isto? Estás a gritar para quê?" perguntou Joey, aborrecido.

"Não me abrias a porta, por isso tive de optar por este método. Temos de falar. Posso entrar?"

Joey acenou afirmativamente e chegou-se para o lado, para deixar Mokuba entrar. O apartamento de Joey não era muito grande, nem estava muito bem mobilado, mas Mokuba não reparou demasiado nestes pormenores, pois estava ali por razões mais importantes do que avaliar o apartamento de Joey. Sentaram-se os dois na sala.

"Queres falar sobre o quê?" perguntou Joey.

"Sobre ti e o Seto." respondeu Mokuba, encarando Joey. "Tu magoaste muito o meu irmão."

"Eu? Ora, se há nesta história alguém que saiu magoado, fui eu."

"Como é que podes dizer isso, quando foste tu que arranjaste outra pessoa?" perguntou Mokuba. "O meu irmão gosta de ti e tu arranjaste outra pessoa. Agora o Seto está a sofrer por tua causa."

"Isso é mentira! O Kaiba nunca se preocupou comigo. Não quis assumir nada entre nós. O que tínhamos não tinha qualquer futuro." disse Joey. "Por isso agora está terminado de vez."

Mokuba lançou um olhar furioso a Joey.

"O meu irmão ia pedir-te em namoro e tu estragaste tudo. Tu é que o magoaste, arranjando outra pessoa. Ao menos podias ter sido honesto com o Seto e teres acabado com ele… bem, acabado o que tinham em conjunto antes de arranjares mais alguém."

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que devias ter acabado tudo com o Seto antes de…"

"Não é isso. Tu disseste que o Kaiba me ia pedir em namoro?" perguntou Joey, de olhos arregalados. "Isso é verdade, Mokuba?"

"Claro que é verdade. Antes de ontem, o meu irmão perguntou-me o que é que eu acharia se ele começasse a namorar. Ele estava preocupado com o que eu pensaria, por isso é que não te pediu logo em namoro. Como eu estava de acordo, apesar de não saber que era de ti que ele gostava, o Seto decidiu pedir-te em namoro. Ontem. Mas antes de o fazer, tu disseste-lhe que tinhas outra pessoa. Tu é que o magoaste."

Joey levantou-se, começando a andar de um lado para o outro, com os pensamentos completamente baralhados. Seto iria pedi-lo em namoro? Então ele, Joey, acabara por estragar tudo.

"O que foi agora?" perguntou Mokuba, olhando para Joey. "Estás nervoso agora? Porquê? Mesmo que o Seto se tivesse declarado a ti, já tinhas outra pessoa. Ias ficar com o meu irmão só por pena? Ou por causa do dinheiro dele?"

"Não é nada disso, Mokuba. Cometi um erro. Um erro grave. Mas eu não sabia…"

"Agora vais inventar desculpas?" perguntou Mokuba, num tom quase tão frio como Seto.

"Não estás a perceber. Eu não tenho ninguém, Mokuba. Não estou a namorar ninguém, nem a ter um relacionamento de qualquer tipo com ninguém. Eu senti-me negligenciado pelo teu irmão. Ele não queria assumir nada e eu estava farto disso. Acusei-o disso mesmo e no meio da discussão, quis magoá-lo, como ele me magoara com as suas acções. E inventei que já tinha outra pessoa. Mas foi só para o magoar um pouco. Não fazia a mínima ideia de que ele me pediria em namoro."

"Então, tu mentiste-lhe?" perguntou Mokuba. "Bom, mas isso não muda nada. Mesmo que não tenhas ninguém, não quiseste estar com o meu irmão."

"Isto muda tudo, Mokuba! Ele ia pedir-me em namoro. Então, é porque gosta mesmo de mim. E eu gosto dele. Mas pensei que ele nunca quereria avançar na nossa relação e por isso decidi acabar tudo, antes que fosse ele a acabar comigo e me magoasse. E afinal, fiz tudo mal."

"Espere lá, espera lá." disse Mokuba, levantando-se. "Então quer dizer que tu gostas do meu irmão, ele gosta de ti, mas tu pensaste que ele não queria algo sério e resolveste acabar tudo com ele, enquanto ele decidia que queria ficar contigo? Então vocês gostam um do outro e agora estão separados?"

"Sim… parece que é isso mesmo. Por minha culpa."

Joey parou de andar de um lado para o outro e olhou para Mokuba, com um ar angustiado. Por seu lado, Mokuba estava agora a encaixar todas as peças do puzzle. Tinha sido tudo um mal entendido. Seto queria um relacionamento e Joey também, mas o timing de ambos não tinha sido o melhor e gerara confusão.

"Agora o Kaiba nunca mais vai querer saber de mim." disse Joey. "Estraguei mesmo tudo."

Mokuba abanou a cabeça, em negação.

"Não. O Seto está a sofrer porque pensa que tu o trocaste por outro e não gostavas mesmo dele. Joey, tens de lhe mostrar que não é assim!" exclamou Mokuba. "O Seto está a trabalhar na Kaiba Corporation. Vamos até lá e vais esclarecer isto tudo. Agora."

Joey respirou fundo e abanou a cabeça.

"Será que ele me vai querer ouvir?"

"Vai. Para o bem dos dois, vai. Agora, penteia esse cabelo, muda de roupa e vem ter comigo lá abaixo. Vamos na minha limusina."

Joey acenou afirmativamente e correu até ao seu quarto. Mudou de roupa, deu um jeito no cabelo e desceu pelas escadas do prédio. Mokuba já estava à sua espera na limusina e abriu-lhe a porta. Partiram em direcção à Kaiba Corp e chegaram lá em poucos minutos. Saíram apressadamente. Como Mokuba estava presente, não foram feitas perguntas, nem restrições na entrada do edifício. Mokuba e Joey entraram num elevador, que os levou a um dos últimos pisos.

"Vamos. O gabinete do Seto é ali ao fundo." disse Mokuba.

Os dois saíram disparados em direcção ao gabinete de Seto. Abriram uma porta e entraram num gabinete mais pequeno, o gabinete da secretária de Seto.

"Minako, o Seto está?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Sim, o seu irmão está no gabinete." respondeu Minako, a secretária. "Quer que lhe diga que está aqui?"

"Não é necessário, obrigado." respondeu Mokuba, avançando.

Abriu rapidamente a porta que dava acesso ao gabinete de Seto e ele e Joey entraram. Seto, que estava sentado na sua cadeira, por detrás da secretária, levantou os olhos do seu computador e ficou subitamente mais sério ao ver Joey.

"O que é que se passa aqui?" perguntou ele. "O que é que o Wheeler está aqui a fazer?"

"Ele veio aqui para esclarecer tudo." respondeu Mokuba. Seto preparava-se para falar, mas Mokuba não lhe deu tempo. "Seto, eu fui falar com o Joey, para o repreender pelo que ele te tinha feito, mas há uma razão para tudo. Seto, eu sei que estás zangado, mas tens de ouvir o Joey. Por favor."

Seto resistiu ao impulso de expulsar Joey e também Mokuba do seu gabinete, mas controlou-se. Joey deu um passo em frente.

"Kaiba, eu preciso de esclarecer tudo contigo."

"Tens três minutos." disse Seto, na sua voz fria.

Joey virou-se para Mokuba.

"Mokuba, podes deixar-nos a sós, por favor?"

"O quê? Mas… pronto, está bem. Eu estou lá fora se precisares de mim." disse Mokuba, encolhendo os ombros e saindo do gabinete.

Joey voltou a olhar para Seto, que olhava agora para o seu relógio, contando os segundos. Só de ter Joey à sua frente, sentia-se bastante zangado e infeliz ao mesmo tempo.

"O Mokuba contou-me que tu me ias pedir em namoro." disse Joey. "É verdade?"

"Que eu saiba, não querias falar? Falar tu e não andares a fazer-me perguntas. Já tens apenas dois minutos e vinte segundos."

Joey bufou, deu alguns passos em frente e de seguida deu um murro na secretária de Seto, que o olhou surpreendido.

"Finalmente consegui captar a tua atenção como deve ser. Ouve-me. Cometi um erro. Foi um mal entendido. Isto foi tudo um erro, mas eu não sabia das tuas intenções. Quando o Mokuba me disse…ok, vou resumir. Eu amo-te, Seto Kaiba."

Seto pestanejou duas vezes, sem mostrar qualquer tipo de reacção.

"Amas-me? Que eu saiba, tu tens outra pessoa, não é verdade?"

"Não, não é verdade. Eu inventei isso apenas para te magoar. Quando dormimos juntos da última vez e eu tive de sair da mansão à pressa, para o Mokuba não me ver, senti-me triste. Humilhado até. Tu não querias assumir nada entre nós e a verdade é que eu estava a sofrer com as tuas atitudes. Pensei muito e cheguei à conclusão que nunca irias querer ter nada sério comigo e provavelmente ias acabar por me deixar. E então, decidi ser eu a deixar-te primeiro. Apesar de gostar de ti, porquê insistir em algo impossível? E então quando me chamaste à mansão, disse-te que queria acabar tudo. E naquele momento, senti que te queria magoar como me tinhas magoado a mim, com as tuas atitudes. E por isso inventei que tinha outra pessoa. Mas é mentira. Não tenho ninguém. É de ti que eu gosto!"

Seto olhou Joey directamente nos olhos, tentando perceber se ele dizia a verdade ou não. Joey não vacilou, continuando a manter o contacto visual.

"Tu estás a dizer-me que gostas realmente de mim?" perguntou Seto, abanando ligeiramente a cabeça. "Mas pensaste que eu é que não queria ter nada sério e por isso decidiste acabar tudo comigo?"

"Sim, exactamente. Como é que eu ia adivinhar que tu te preparavas para me pedir em namoro? Quando disseste que querias dizer-me algo, devia ter-te deixado falar primeiro e teríamos evitado toda esta confusão."

"Ou seja, eu quero ficar contigo. E tu queres exactamente o mesmo, mas neste momento estamos separados." disse Seto, pensativo.

"Sim. Foi tudo um mal entendido, mas o que estou a dizer é a completa verdade. Eu não tenho mais ninguém, juro."

Seto ficou calado por alguns segundos e depois começou a rir-se. Joey olhou para ele, surpreendido e não percebendo onde é que estava a graça. Além do mais, ver Seto Kaiba a rir-se era algo raríssimo e inquietante também.

"A minha vida agora parece uma novela." disse Seto, parando de rir. "Realmente, dizem que o amor é algo estranho e que tudo pode acontecer. Parece que é verdade. Que fantástico golpe do destino termos tomado decisões importantes na mesma altura. Mas ainda queres ficar comigo, Wheeler?"

"Sim. Claro que sim."

"Óptimo. Bem, agora sinto-me melhor. Confesso que o meu orgulho estava ferido por ter sido abandonado." admitiu Seto, levantando-se. "Mas tu foste bastante malvado, Wheeler. A mentir-me para me fazer sofrer. Peço desculpa se te fiz sofrer também. Não era essa a minha intenção."

"Kaiba…"

Seto aproximou-se e agarrou Joey pela cintura, puxando-o o para si. De seguida, silenciou Joey com um beijo, que Joey se apressou a corresponder. Quando se separaram para respirar, Joey estava ofegante, mas Seto mantinha a sua quase sempre inquebrável pose altiva.

"Podes começar a chamar-me Seto, Joey Wheeler. Só Joey, agora." disse Seto. "A partir de hoje somos namorados, certo?"

"Sim… hum, parece um pouco estranho… namorados. Mas gosto do significado que isso traz." disse Joey, sorrindo abertamente.

"Óptimo. Mas esta confusão foi complicada pela tua mentira de que tinhas outra pessoa. Se me tivesses dito só que me ias deixar por aquelas razões, eu teria dito que queria namorar contigo naquele momento, mas com a ideia de que tinhas outra pessoa, não o fiz." disse Seto. "Foste muito mau, Joey. Acho que tens de ser castigado."

Seto puxou Joey pela cintura e sentou-o em cima da secretária. De seguida, Seto tirou de lá de cima o seu portátil e empurrou todas as outras coisas que estavam em cima da secretária para o chão, enquanto Joey arregalava os olhos. Não conseguiu dizer nada, pois Seto beijou-o logo de seguida, deitando-o em cima da secretária.

"S-seto!" exclamou Joey.

"Não protestes, Joey Wheeler." disse Seto. "Vamos aproveitar o teu castigo."

"Mas… aqui?"

"Sim, aqui."

"O Mokuba está lá fora. Provavelmente está a escutar à porta."

Seto hesitou por um segundo e depois ergueu a voz.

"Mokuba, sei que estás aí a ouvir. Vai-te embora. Já está tudo bem comigo e com o Joey. Esclarecemos tudo. Agora, deixa-nos a sós."

Dois segundos depois, a voz de Mokuba, do outro lado da porta, respondeu.

"Está bem. Vou-me embora, então. Comportem-se… ou não."

Seto abanou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção de novo para Joey.

"Ok, mais alguma preocupação, Joey?" perguntou Seto.

"Hum… não, nenhuma." respondeu Joey, com um sorriso. "Posso enfrentar o meu castigo agora."

Seto inclinou-se e beijou o namorado, enquanto começava a despir a camisola de Joey. No gabinete do lado, Mokuba preparava-se para sair, mas depois virou-se para a secretária Minako.

"Minako, acho melhor irmos os dois comer alguma coisa, não acha?" perguntou Mokuba, sorrindo. "É capaz de não ser muito interessante ficar aí… e ter de ouvir alguns sons que não sejam agradáveis para si."

Minako acenou afirmativamente, percebendo o que Mokuba queria dizer.

"Mas será que o senhor Kaiba não vai ficar zangado?" perguntou ela, hesitante.

"Não. Ele agora está demasiado feliz para isso. Vamos."

Minako acenou afirmativamente e saiu com Mokuba, deixando Joey e Seto entregues às suas actividades. Com todos os problemas esclarecidos, os dois, agora namorados, estavam bastante felizes. Pelo menos até acordarem no dia seguinte, ambos com dores nas costas. A secretária de Seto não era o objecto mais indicado para actividades íntimas e Seto e Joey acabaram por aprender isso, mas nenhum se queixou, pois estavam os dois felizes por estarem juntos. Era tudo o que ambos queriam.


End file.
